Buffy on the Fox network
by theexpert31
Summary: Andrew and Jonathan make a movie base on Buffy's life but fails to tell Buffy about it


Fox network Holly Wood  
  
Lisa Jenkins approach the table at fox. She was one of the head producers of the network and one of the people that help the shows get on the air. Her Job was to find new talent. The head of the place was Steven Ray. He was a white male in his 30's on the fast track. He had smooth black hair with a bit of gray that he dyed. He kept in shape and did a lot of Taboo. He was proud of his body and considered himself and athlete. He even kept Red Bull Drinks in his bag (it like uppers in the bottle he would say". He often bragged that he was a white Belt in kung Fu. Lisa was one of his go to people. He was currently sitting around a table surrounded by writers and producers "All right future project to be turn into shows. I need them. Fox ratings are at an all time low. They're going down faster then a hooker at Shriners convention. Our viewer are getting tired of seeing hours and hours of cops and When Animals attack Celebrities. I need new shows people and I need them now." "Well we have a new Bruce Wayne show that was given to us last year. The script was very good," A man by the name of Johnson said. "That was good and all but we need something fresh. That last script had problem. To much like the comic book" Steven said. "We were thinking of that so we decide to give Batman a fresh twist. Maybe make a black Robin who talk Jive or maybe make Catwoman black. You know give an urban vibe. Instead of carry around a whip, she could have an Afro and carry around a box cutter. Also maybe make one of them gay" Johnson said. "Oooo That good every sense Will and Grace gay is in. It's the new straight." Lisa said, "Also sense Bruce is a teen in this one we can deal with all sort of teen issues. Harley Quinn could be an outcast that wants to kill cheerleader because people say she is ugly. She could Join all sorts of outcast" Johnson. "Not real ugly though" Lisa said concern "No TV like say Luke Perry with bad hair. Maybe she can join with an outcast that chubby. Not real life Chubby. But more chubby in the sense that when she wears a swim suit you can't count her ribs" Johnson said "Any change we can get to dog from MIB2 or if the Dog from fraiser can moon light because we could have a wonder dog. Also the batmoble has to be redone. To cheesy. No teen would drive something like that. We could give them hydraulics," Johnson said. "No WB all ready has Smallvill we need something new. But a Like the idea of a teen shows set in a fantasy setting" Steven said. "Well there this script I been sitting on by these two young writer name Jonathan and Andrew" Lisa said. "What it called," Steven said. Lisa was hesitant. "Hello.the name" Steven said. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" Lisa said Everyone started laughing. "Listen it's a good show. She is an X cheerleader that is a chosen one in a long line of vampire slayer. She goes to high school on the mouth of hell. She has a guide called Rupert who apparently has what describe as Jedi type power. She deal with heart ship, she kicks butt. It is very girl power. She has these bad guys that fight her called The Amazing powerful, magnificent, Dangerous, Evil Trio. Of course we can shorten that name to the trio. Along the way she fight lesser bad guys like the Mayor and Faith. It's good" Lisa said "This sound kind of iffy" Steven said. "Trust me I met these writer there professionals" Lisa Said  
  
Days later  
  
Warren was playing with his star wars action figures "(doing Yoda voice) what happen to millennium Falcon (faking Samuel L Jackson voice) I smoke the Millennium Falcon (singing) because I'm a Crack head". What the hell are you doing" Jonathan said "Come on man that was from Do the right Thing it was on late night Television last night right After Blackula returns and before Ghost and Mr. Chicken." Jonathan was wearing an Apron that said kiss the cool. Her was cooking dinner. "You promise to get a Job. I've been doing the cleaning and making the money around here and you just been loafing off" Jonathan said, "I'm looking. I'm trying something with a low key in case Willow still looking for us" Andrew said. "It the month. The world is not over. So I think she gave up or Buffy took her out" Jonathan said. "Don't know why you don't just whip up a crystal ball and see or at least let me do it" Andrew said "NO. No more magic. We done enough trouble" Jonathan said. "Come on can't you be the quick redemption guy. Even Xena didn't drag it out that long. Angel turn good real quick and he was a statutory rapist if you think about his relationship with Buffy. Come on we use our magic, save a few orphan and we done with a redemption thing" Andrew said "And then we can have Tacos and get chicks" "No it not that easy. This is not some movie. Even before the Trio magic all ways blew up in my face. I don't want to accidentally awake an Evil monster or make the town sing again," Jonathan said. "Oooo That was cool. I rember when we watch the scoobies sing trough the spy camera. Those songs were cool accept for Anya and Dawn song about their period. that.that was just disturbing" Andrew said "The dance number on that one still haunts my dreams. Well anyway no magic. Where Safe. Willow not coming after us so cools it and I don't want you bring in monsters alive. It the only reason why I agreed to pay your half of the rent for so long" Jonathan said "Well just in case I will be prepared with the most powerful weapon out there." Andrew said. "What did you buy?" Jonathan said scared "It the weapon that took down Thor and Dr Doom" Andrew said going into his pocket. He pulled out a hostee snack cake. Jonathan smacked it out of his hand "Seek help". "Come no one can resist it Fruite goodness. If Willow mess with us will just chuck this on the ground and she will be force to eat it" Andrew said "It.a cake" Jonathan said "I think you underestimate how Chock full of fruit this is. Willow won't be able to resist this. Witches love sugar. That why there houses made out of Ginger bread. Also lesbian sex makes you sweat and lose a lot of energy. Willow would need the sugar for energy" Andrew "Your not funny insane anymore, your just scary" Jonathan said. The phone rang. "Be careful it may be Willow trying to get us trough the phone like in GHOST IN THE MACHINE. Andrew said. "Don't be silly" Jonathan said. The phone rang. He hesitated. He grabbed a knife before picking up the phone. "ummm hello" Andrew said  
  
"Hi this is Lisa. You script has been green lighter come to the station tomorrow," a voice on the other end said. Andrew hung up. "Cool". 


End file.
